Devils, Death Gods and Hollows Oh My!
by DGAF4Life79
Summary: Rewrite... After the war with the quincies Ichigo and others are tasked with traveling to a new world to parley with unknown species to prevent a catastrophe. Meanwhile Rias and her peerage are hard pressed to deal with their own problems as well as the appearance of a new monster that seems to have a hunger for souls.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry guys this is a rewrite of my original story. I looked at it and realized that I could do better. Same general story plot with some changes, more specifically OOCness (I hope) . I hope you like it and please don't hate me too much. I am in the Navy and will be going underway soon, leaving Japan, but until then I will work on the rewrite whenever I have the time or am not in the Gym… Also I changed my name :P

Chapter 1

The hoot of an owl rang out through the night as a soft breeze blew through the forest trees sending leaves skittering to and fro while the shadows of the branches danced serenely underneath the silver light of the full moon.

The quaint silence was broken by a set of voices as a glowing red, runic circle appeared amidst a small clearing as it carried five individuals to their destination, a large decrepit mansion that lay abandoned in the woods at the edge of the town.

"So stray devils start off as devil servants," questioned a brown haired teenager dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform for males with the blazer open revealing a red shirt underneath. "You mean like us?"

"No, not exactly," answered a blonde boy about his age dressed in the same uniform the only difference being he wore his in accordance with the schools uniform guidelines. "Once in a while a servant rebels and kills its master in order to gain freedom. Then, they become strays."

"According to the reports this stray has been tricking people into this abandoned house and eating them," explained a buxom young woman with raven hair that fell just below her waist, dressed in the female uniform for Kuoh Academy.

"Gross," exclaimed the brown haired teenager in disgust.

"Tonight's job shouldn't be too hard," said the raven haired girl, "just find the beast and kill it"

"These monsters are pure evil," explained the blonde teenager, "they don't care about anything but their own selfish desires. And that always ends in ugliness."

The group of five teenagers, or rather, devils for that is what they truly were, made their way towards the desolate house. They were led by a young woman with long blood red hair that fell just below her waist with a body that would have even professional models seething in a jealous rage. This was none other than Rias Gremory, the heir to the Gremory clan, one of the last noble houses left in existence after the great war.

Following her was her peerage which consisted of her queen, Akeno Himejima, a self styled masochist and sadist with haunting violet eyes and a body even more buxom than that of the Gremory heir. Her knight Kiba Yuuto a blonde haired pretty boy who held the affection of most of the female population in the school. Her rook, Koneko Toujou a petite white haired girl who wore a mask emotionless determination and was the terror of perverts everywhere. And finally bringing up the rear was the newest addition to her peerage, a seemingly useless brown haired teenager, the possessor of the rare sacred gear, the boosted gear as well as self-proclaimed super pervert whose lust knew no limit, Issei Hyoudou… the pawn.

"Ah here we are," stated Rias as she stopped in front of a large set of double doors and turned to address her peerage, "Are you ready everyone?"

"Hai buchou," they answered in unison as they stepped forward and prepared to enter the house.

"Hold a second Issei," she said turning to her pawn.

"What is it Buchou?"

"You just hang back and observe tonight alright," she said giving her pawn a soft smile that made him blush as perverse thoughts raced through his mind.

"Y-yeah of course Buchou."

"Good. Koneko would you please do the honors?"

The tiny rook nodded in affirmative before using her beguiling strength to push the large doors wide open. As the doors swung open a thick fog poured forth from the entrance and covered the ground at the feet of the Gremory peerage.

"Hold on everyone," she commanded, "Don't enter just yet."

Rias narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she peered into the thick wall of fog. Minutes ticked by and still the visual inhibiting mass of condensate refused to disperse or thin out in anyway. Even with the enhanced vision that came with being a devil she was unable to see through the cloudy expanse that filled the structure where their target lurked. After a few more moments of studying she came to the conclusion that the fog before her was by no means natural.

She brought her hand to her chin as she thought carefully on how she should proceed.

"Buchou," questioned her queen, looking to her for direction.

Rias sighed to her self as she made up her mind, "It seems we have no choice. I want everyone to stay close together. Kiba take point and Koneko bring up the rear. And whatever you do don't drop your guard. Something definitely isn't right here."

Carefully they crept through the unnatural fog, each one of them trying to peer through the seemingly impenetrable wall of moisture to no avail.

"Damn," grumbled the new pawn as he fidgeted next to Akeno and Rias, "What the hell is up with this fog?"

The Gremory heir maintained her stern demeanor as she attempted to spread out her senses as she answered her pawn, "It's not a natural fog Issei, it has been artificially fabricated through some means unknown to me. I can't sense no magic laced within it and I lack the ability to freely manipulate water so there is no way for me to dispel it at the moment."

Issei pondered her words for a moment before begging another question, "Could it have been made by the stray that we're hunting?"

This time it was Akeno who answered, "That is a possibility but highly unlikely. The stray we are chasing, Viser, was little more than a brute and more than a bit of an exhibitionist. She lacked any truly unique abilities and was rather poor with magic."

"Wait, you know the stray?"

"We met a few times in passing. Let's just say those meetings were," Rias trailed off slightly as she searched for the proper words, her brow wrinkling in thought ever so slightly yet never detracted from her otherworldly beauty, "Less than pleasant."

Akeno covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled softly, "That's putting it politely. As I recall the two of you couldn't stand being near each other. In fact when we got the order to exterminate her I could have sworn I saw a look of sadistic glee in your eyes buchou."

"Nonsense Akeno," denied their King as she crossed her arms beneath her breasts, "It's true I never liked her, maybe even hated her horrid guts. But I could never take joy in killing a fellow devil. I am simply doing my duty as a proud member of the Gremory clan. That in and of itself is what brings me joy Akeno."

Her merely giggled again, "Whatever you say buchou, whatever you say."

Issei was so caught up in watching the verbal exchange between the "Two Great Ladies of Kuoh" that he failed to notice Kiba come to an abrupt hault before them and continued to walk straight past him and into a soft, firm and surprisingly bouncy wall that knocked him to the floor.

"What the h-hah," Issei muttered the last bit incoherently as he took notice of what exactly he had just walked into, blood spurting from his nose, "G-g-g-ginormous ta-tas!"

Issei practically jumped at the chance to grope the enormous breasts only to have Koneko pin him to the floor, "Pervert..."

The fog in the immediate vicinity started to disperse revealing the full monstrous form of the stray, the body was clearly female with the lower body of some quadruped creature possessing a serpent like tail, her mouth open mouth revealed rows of hideous, razor sharp teeth. Blood poured forth from the stray's open maw as she lay on the ground unmoving the only wound on her grotesque from was a single piercing wound right where her heart should have been.

"Well I guess it's safe to say the job is already done," said Kiba with a smile.

"Aw," pouted Akeno resting her cheek on her hand, "and I was so looking forward to having some _fun_ with her."

The way she said that sent shivers down Issei's spine and not in a good way.

'What is she,' he thought to himself, 'some kind of sadist?'

"No," said Rias looking over the stray's corpse, "It's standard procedure to dispose of the corpse. Even if was done by a fallen or even an angel they still would have gotten rid of it in order maintain the illusion of the occult being little more than bedtime stories."

"Then who did it," her pawn asked curiously.

His answer was a dark chuckle that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, echoing around them as the chilling laughter reverberated off the walls of the abandoned building before a deep and menacing voice spoke up, **"Who indeed I wonder."**

"Who's there? Show yourself coward," demanded Rias.

She heard movement to her left, something that sounded oddly like a large serpent slithering around. Turning to try and catch a glimpse of the creature only to find the fog had become even thicker than before.

The perpetrator merely laughed again this time causing goosebumps to form on her milky white skin. **"How amusing. I've never had my meals demand anything of me before. They usually have far more sense than that. They've usually started running at this point."**

"I am Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory clan, my peerage and I will not run," she shouted as she flared her power around her.

"**Gremory," **pondered the hidden creature, **"What is that some sort of seasoning?"**

The creature could be heard taking in a large breath of air through its nose as if sniffing them.

The creature moaned in delight, **"Oh but you do smell delectable. And far more appetizing than that pathetic creature behind you. It was little more than a snack really. But you, you should do nicely. And there's five of you to boot. Mm, my mouth is watering."**

Rias snuck a quick glance back at Viser's corpse. There appeared to be no signs of consumption.

'What the hell is it on about?'

"I demand that you appear at once," shouted Rias as her peerage formed up around her.

"**How adorable," **it chuckled, **"very well little girl I will humor your dying wish."**

The fog started to thin out as a large imposing figure came into view. It was enormous standing at nearly twenty feet. Its upper body was that of a very muscular humanoid while the lower half was that of a serpent. It was jet black in color with crimson streaks running over its arms and backs. Large, sharp, bone like protrusions jutted out from it's forearms, likely what had been used to kill Viser.

Red glowing orbs peered at her from behind an intricate bone white mask. A mane of greasy black hair spilled from its scalp down passed the shoulders to the middle of its back. Large pore like holes could be seen on its chest and shoulders which were emitting thin wisps of the fog that filled the room. The thing that drew her attention the most however was the large gaping hole right in the center of the chest.

"Just what the hell are you?"

"**Enough questions, now why don't you be a good little girl and just let me devour your soul already."**

"We won't," started Rias but suddenly found herself extremely drowsy, her muscles now feeling heavy and fatigued as she struggled to finish her sentence, "go down… without… a fight," she finished weakly.

"**So you've finally noticed have you? I was wondering how much longer you could hold up. You see the fog generated by my body hold special anesthetic properties. Nothing runs from me for long. But I must say, you and the other one are holding up quite well. Much better than those other three. I'm impressed."**

Glancing behind her Rias saw what the creature said was true. Issei, Kiba and Koneko were all collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Akeno was still standing but still struggling to stay awake.

"Akeno," Rias said, her voice barely a whisper now, "prepare to teleport back to the club room. I'll distract it."

Akeno nodded in affirmation, "Be careful buchou."

Ignoring her bodies cries of protest Rias took a step forward, standing as tall as she could, her pride as a Gremory not allowing her to show just how truly exhausted she was.

"**So there's still some fight in you eh? Heh," **scoffed the creature, **"I always did like playing with my food."**

With a speed that surprised Rias the creature lunged at her swiping with the bone like protrusion. Forcing her body into action she was just barely able to dive out of the way as it tore a large gash into the stone floor. Rolling to her feet she turned to face the opponent that now threatened the lives of herself and her peerage to be hit by its tail and slammed against a wall, knocking the air from her lungs.

She could feel every bone she had broken on impact as she struggled to get to her feet only to find her body in the crushing grip of one of the creatures large hands.

Bringing her up to eye level the creature taunted her as she struggled to break free of its grasp, **"****Do you see now how futile it is. Just give up, you won't feel a thing I promise. And if it makes you feel any better you will live on as a part of me."**

"Will you just shut up," snarled Rias, refusing to give up as she gathered her Power of Destruction in her right hand, what little of it she could anyway.

"**Oh what's this," **observed the creature, bringing her closer to its face, **"Do you honestly think this tiny ball of energy will be enough to- Gahhhh," **the creature roared in pain, tossing Rias into the air as it thrashed around violently sending dirt and debris into the air. Chunks of stone went flying as the floor was torn up all around it.

Rias's body rolled to a stop near Akeno. She managed to prop herself up on her arms as she watched the strange creature flail wildly in pain.

"Buchou are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Akeno," she moaned painfully, "get us out of here."

"Of course buchou."

The transportation circle glowed an eerie red as it began to teleport them back to the club room. Rias took one last look at the strange creature as it roared at her retreating form, **"You stupid cunt, I will devour you and violate your corpse!"**

It's mask had been cracked from the force of her power and a large section of it had fallen away revealing the image of a snarling human face.

The last thing Rias saw before unconsciousness claimed her, her queen collapsing next to her, was the familiar, comforting sight of the Occult Research Club base of operations.

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N: So was this better? Worse? I will have chapter 2 up hopefully Saturday but no later than Sunday. I will be focusing on this as much as I can before I go out to sea. I do apologize but work sucks. I am in the Navy more specifically the Reactor department and life sucks. I will write as much as I can underway and update when we make port. At the same time I will be working on my personal project. I will not be updating any other fanfictions so if you are a fan of my other stories I do apologize for that. Also the poll is over and I will be including Kuroka and Serafall because their votes were so close. Matsumoto I am unsure of at the moment for her inclusion in Ichigo's Harem. Right now definite members are. Raynare, Akeno, Adult Nel, Kuroka and Serafall. Any way as always, Read and Review.**


	2. Apologies Not a chapter

**Apologies**

**S**orry guys not a chapter this week. I wrote this apology because I said I would have a new chapter out very soon and I did not. Unfortunately I have been very busy prepping to get underway. As I have stated several times I am in the Navy and in the reactor department to boot so I don't get as much free time as I would like especially when we are about to go out to sea. I will not be able to update for an entire month which when we will pull into our first liberty port. I should be able to post at least two chapters possibly a third depending on how much time I spend sleeping after work and watch. I am trying to be more critical of my work so that I can produce a higher quality story.

Once again I apologize for my delay please feel free to rant angrily at me in a review or pm and I will promise to read it when I find some internet in Brisbane in a month, after I update the story of course.


End file.
